


Pomlázka

by etches_park



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Easter, M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etches_park/pseuds/etches_park
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlo and Petr perform an old tradition with a modern twist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomlázka

**Author's Note:**

> This practice does actually happen on Easter Monday in the Czech Republic, but it’s literally just a light tap on the rear and not like what is described here!

Carlo stared from the branch in his hand, to Petr’s bare cheeks and then to his lover’s face looking up at him as he laid spread eagle on his front bound by silk ropes. “You’re  _sure_  that this is traditional in the Czech Republic?”, he asked for what felt like the hundredth time, “On Easter Monday, it’s good luck to be spanked like this?”  
  


“I may have modernised a few things”, Petr admitted from the bed, “But the principal is still the same...”  
  


“Only a few?”, Carlo repeated  
  


“Well, it needed updating anyway”, Petr defended, “Nowhere in the tradition of spanking ladies with ribboned sticks is there a concession for people of our lifestyle”  
  


“But is it necessary to be tied to the bed?!” Carlo exclaimed, “Far be it for me to speak ill of another country’s traditions, but custom or not a ball-gag would have been too far”  
  


“Well...it’s not usually like this”, Petr divulged, “I just made things a bit more, well...interesting. To be honest, it’s actually rather boring. The man taps the lady on her rump as a way to bring her good health and fertility for the next twelve months and she rewards him with painted eggs. They don’t even need to be naked, really...”  
  


Carlo stared at him. “They don’t even...”, he repeated slowly, wanting to make absolutely certain that he was hearing the Czech correctly. “That’s it. I’m done! This is too far out of my comfort zone”

He laid the stick down and turned to pick up his trousers. “John never complained”, Petr uttered with a smirk on his lips  
  


Carlo froze. “John?”, he echoed, “You did this with him?”  
  


“For quite a few years”, Petr replied, “Since Frank became all religious and starting spending his Easters in Church, John and I have...”  
  


He didn’t even have time to finish his sentence before the sound of wood on flesh reverberated throughout the room with a sharp crack. “You’d better be messing with me, boy...”, Carlo warned, “Or I may have to remind you who this culo belongs to...in fact, better to be safe than sorry”  
  


Petr grinned to himself as he felt a slick finger enter his hole. Of course he had been acting, and he knew that Carlo knew it as well, but surely a little spice in a relationship once in a while wouldn’t hurt. He gasped and gripped the sheets when he felt the familiar sensation of Carlo’s latex-covered member entering him. OK, he admitted to himself, maybe it would hurt a little.


End file.
